King of Glory
by flyingoreo
Summary: Companion story to "Little Known:The Secret Keeper"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.  
  
The young blonde girl, known to the world as Lizzie McGuire, tugged the jeans smoothly over her thin frame. She finally settled on a position four fingers width from the bottom of her bellybutton. It was exactly where her mother didn't want her to wear them, and even though her mother would never know she had them that low, it still made Lizzie feel rebellious to disobey her mother.  
  
Now that she was going to be a junior in high school, she had finally grown into her teenage "skin" so to speak. She never disobeyed her parents on anything major, and she was rather smart. She felt that little things were enough. Enough to keep up the innocent act, and still feel in charge.  
  
Lizzie slung her small travel bag over her shoulders and crept silently out of her room. She carefully plodded down the stairs, being quieter than a mouse. She grabbed her tennis shoes from their usual position near the door, and quickly made it out of the door into the dark night. It was a bit chilly out as Lizzie sat on the porch and slipped her shoes on. She smoothed down her hair and made her way towards the dwelling of her best friend in the entire world. She walked the short distance to David Gordon's house.  
  
Tonight was going to be their night. They would talk of the school year that had just recently ended, they would discuss summer, they would talk of whatever philosophical thing hit them, or whatever joke crossed their minds. That was the beauty of it; they discussed everything and anything. Even though David Gordon was many times smarter than Lizzie, he never rubbed it in her face. She loved that about him. She loved everything about him. Now, she just had to decide what she was going to do about it.  
  
She quickly covered the distance and practically flew to the window that was Gordo's. She tapped on it once, and was preparing for another tap when suddenly the window disappeared from beneath her hand. She saw the long fingers of Gordo reach out and hand her a blanket, neatly folded up. She giggled softly and stepped back a bit, so as to let Gordo out.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, I do not know how I let you talk me into this every single year. I'm going to fall out of this window and break my neck." Gordo whined as he made his way clumsily out of the window.  
  
"Gordo, your room is on the first floor." Lizzie smiled and handed him back the blanket.  
  
He grabbed it quickly, "My arm then. I have delicate bones you know." Gordo said matter-of-factly. Lizzie just looked at him and giggled. He grinned back at her, and she felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She loved his smile, among other things.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to the small area in the park that they claimed one night a year as their own. They laid out the blankets and prepared to stare at the stars and talk.  
  
An hour later, after they had discussed everything, from the real mystery of the mystery meat, to what the true meaning of trust was. Now, Lizzie saw her chance. She felt the moment was right, and decided to use a question that was obvious enough, without being overtly so. That way, if Gordo didn't like her back, she would be able to get away squeaky clean, without being embarrassed.  
  
She leaned up from her position on the ground. "Gordo, what would you think about me and Ethan Craft going out? He asked me the last day of school, and I told him I'd have to think about it." There, that seemed to cover all the grounds. If he liked her, he'd be insanely jealous, and say no. Otherwise, he'd tell her to go for it.  
  
"That would be good, right Liz? You've liked him forever." Gordo said. Lizzie looked over at him and frowned. Maybe her guy signals weren't exactly right. She thought that she and Gordo liked each other, but she was wrong. Just plain wrong. 


	2. Bumping into old friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.  
  
"Gordo I have to go." Lizzie quickly jumped up from her position on the ground, and began gathering her things.  
  
"Why?" Gordo looked at her. He quickly sat up as well, "Are you feeling alright? Did I say something wrong?" He began to gather his things as well, all the time looking at Lizzie.  
  
She could feel his deep eyes penetrating her mind, and she was sure he knew. "No, nothing wrong. I just forgot that my mom wants me up early tomorrow. Sorry Gordo." She began to quickly walk away, afraid to turn around. She was afraid to look her best friend in the eye. She knew love could do strange things to a person, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Bye Gordo! I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lizzie quickly shouted as she stumbled out of the park. She wanted to shed her tears alone. She couldn't bear for Gordo to see them, she hated crying around him, just hated it. As soon as she knew she was a safe distance from him, she let go. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, blurring her vision as she walked. So much in fact, that it wasn't until she was on her butt staring upward that she realized she wasn't the only one on the sidewalk.  
  
"Umm, Liz-ay, are you alright?" asked Ethan Craft's smooth voice. Shock jerked Lizzie out of her barrage of tears. She stared at him intently, mentally deciding if this was a person she wanted to call hers. "Do I have something on my face or something?" Ethan asked her.  
  
"Oh, no." She blinked. "Hi Ethan." She stood up quickly, brushing off her pants. This was what Gordo wanted, wasn't it? Her and Ethan to be close? She took the next big step. She slowly slinked her arm through Ethan's and said, "About what you asked me the other day. I've made up my mind. My answer is yes."  
  
Ethan stared at her. "Umm, I don't know what you're talking about. Which other day?" He stopped walking. Lizzie stared at him in disbelief. She knew he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but this shocked her.  
  
"At least you have nice hair." Lizzie mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Huh?" Ethan asked. Lizzie just smiled at him.  
  
"The last day of school, you asked me to go out with you some time?" Lizzie said. She used her hands in hopes to make it easier for him to understand.  
  
"Oh! That." Ethan said. "Yeah, will you go out with me sometime?" He asked earnestly. Lizzie couldn't help but stare again.  
  
"Yes Ethan I will." Lizzie sighed. This was going to be a long date.  
  
A/N: Eh, wow it's been a really long time since I've written anything. I'm really sorry, but this story just wasn't as easy. Mostly because it has more interaction with Ethan, and I desperately hate Ethan. ( Well, I'm back and raring to go. I have ideas finally. ( School starts soon though, so we'll see how well the chapters come out. Finally, to all the loyal ones still reading this: yay! To the new ones: Check out my other story: "Little Known: The Secret Keeper" It's the companion story to this. It'll help things make sense. 


End file.
